Entre Las Sombras
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Entre las sombras vive un ser sediento de venganza, la muerte no ha bastado para detenerlo y poner fin a su ambición, en la penumbra del bosque aguardará hasta que aparezca, el tesoro más valioso de Victor y Victoria Van Dort.


**El Cadaver de la Novia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tim Burton y Laika Entertaiment.**

* * *

_¨Que injusta, Que maldita, Que infame es la muerte, Que ronda a nuestros seres más amados¨_

* * *

**¨Mariposas¨**

_Caminaba a través del bosque que había visto cada noche, desde que aquella pesadilla recurrente que la atormentaba, comenzó a perseguirla varias lunas atrás, el silbido del viento pasando violento entre las ramas de los árboles, y el insistente graznido de los cuervos vigilando cada uno de sus pasos en la oscuridad, le erizaban la piel y llenaban de miedo su corazón..._

_casi a punto de llegar hasta el acantilado, se detenía, sabía lo que pasaría unos cuantos segundos después..._

_la sombra que la vigilaba, oculta tras el viejo roble le sonreiría con burla, para luego salir de su escondite, y avanzar lentamente hasta llegar a ella, mientras deslizaba una mórbida caricia sobre la hoja de aquella daga con la que planeaba poner fin a su existencia..._

_podía sentir el furioso latido de su corazón, golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, al ver a su verdugo acercándose para extinguir su último aliento; cerró los ojos esperando ser salvada o condenada, pero en el último instante, en vez del dolor agudo que le habría ocasionado la mortal puñalada de aquel ser, sintió tan solo un suave roce..._

_aún con temor, abrió cautelosamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la pequeña y frágil criatura que pretendía evitar su trágico final, la mariposa celeste que había ido a pararse sobre su pecho, movió las alas con inocencia, antes de volar a reunirse con el enjambre, que cubriendo por completo a aquella sombra, desapareció con ella, sin dejar rastro..._

* * *

Aquella era otra aburrida y rutinaria mañana en el pueblo de Gray Village, la pequeña Elízabeth Van Dort se hallaba sentada a la mesa, jugando con su desayuno, mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a esa fastidiosa pesadilla que se negaba a dejarla tranquila, sin poder llegar a ninguna explicación coherente...

suspiró de manera ostensible, mientras atacaba al omelette a medio comer en su plato, descargando de forma inconsciente un poco de su frustración...

nana Hildegard le había dicho una vez, que los sueños, tienen siempre un significado oculto, que eran pequeñas visiones de aquello que está por suceder, pero aquella horrible pesadilla no podía anunciar nada bueno, y de verdad esperaba, nunca tener que encontrarse cara a cara con ese detestable ser, en el mundo real...

- ¿Lizzie?, ¿te encuentras bien cariño?, estás muy callada, y casi no has tocado tu desayuno- le preguntó su madre, preocupándose por su salud, pues hacía ya varias semanas que la notaba ausente, decaída, era bastante obvio que no estaba durmiendo bien, y a últimas fechas, casi había que obligarla a alimentarse apropiadamente...

-Estoy bien mamá, tan solo me siento un poco cansada, es todo- contestó Elízabeth, tratando de restarle importancia, a pesar de encontrarse igual, o más preocupada que su madre, ya que sencillamente no alcanzaba a comprender el significado de aquella molesta pesadilla, que cada vez la asustaba aún más...

una vez que logró terminar con su desayuno, pidió permiso a su padre para salir a jugar, era sábado, y en un día como aquel, solo deseaba olvidarse de todo, y correr en busca de su amigo Matt, el hijo de la cocinera, quien encontraba a Elízabeth mucho más divertida que a cualquier otra niña en todo Gray Village, y no era de extrañarse, pues desde el día de su nacimiento, su padre ordenó que la pequeña, fuera siempre vestida con colores vivos, le dio clases de piano, y le enseñó que una buena educación, no debía ser nunca el sinónimo de una soporífera muerte en vida...

le enseñó que la vida era para reír, para soñar, para amar, para ser feliz en cada instante mientras que esta durara, pues no quería que su¨pequeña mariposa¨como el la llamaba, se viera atrapada dentro de los límites que la estricta y rigurosa educación Victoriana imponía, y a causa de ello terminara convertida en otro simple y aburrido espécimen, de los muchos que ya había en aquel sitio...

y aún cuando estaba seguro de que sus padres, los cuales habían desaparecido misteriosamente, la misma noche en que Mayhew, su cochero, había fallecido, y sus suegros, quienes¨lamentablemente¨habían muerto a causa del infarto provocado por su casi boda de ultratumba, desaprobarían completamente la forma tan apocada en la cual educaba a su hija, agradecía en su fuero interno, el hecho de que no pudieran estar presentes, para arruinar la infancia de Elízabeth, tal como habían arruinado la suya, y probablemente la de su esposa Victoria...

aún así, a pesar de que aquella educación, tan carente de disciplina en opinión de algunos, le había dado a Elízabeth la fama de ser la niña rara del pueblo, la gran astucia y belleza con las cuales la pequeña contaba a sus cortos diez años de edad, eran algo difíciles de pasar por alto, y eso sin contar el hecho de que era una Van Dort, ya que su familia era considerada la más importante y próspera de todo el pueblo, pues luego de la extraña desaparición de sus abuelos, su padre, Victor Van Dort, había hecho crecer tanto la fortuna heredada por sus padres, que incluso había comenzado a plantearse la posibilidad de mudarse con su esposa e hija a algún sitio, bastante más pintoresco y alegre que Gray Village...

Elízabeth corrió por toda la mansión en busca del pequeño Matthew, tan pronto como logró encontrar a su amigo, se las arregló para arrastrarlo hasta la plaza, que desde algunas semanas atrás, se hallaba invadida por miles de curiosos ejemplares de mariposas de color azul, que escapaban de cualquiera que tratase de atraparlas, con excepción de la pequeña Elízabeth, que parecía atraérlas con su sola presencia, pues estas se posaban en sus manos, sus hombros, su cabello y su espalda, sin molestarse por que la pequeña corriera y danzara por toda la plaza, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su alegría, pudiera ser confundida con locura, mientras Matt, reía contento, observando a su amiga expresarse libremente a la vista de los demás, hasta que sin darse cuenta, Elízabeth fue a estamparse de narices contra el anciano señor Archer, el dueño de la tienda de relojes, que barría la acera en aquel momento...

- Perdone, señor Archer...no lo ví- se disculpó la niña, mientras se sobaba la nariz...

- Ya lo creo - le contestó el anciano, un tanto molesto- Como ibas a verme, si nunca prestas atención, eres tan distraída como tus padres- le espetó con sequedad...

- ¡Mis padres no son distraídos!, ¿quien le ha dicho eso? - exigió saber Elízabeth, frunciendo el ceño...

- Nadie - le dijo mientras le daba la espalda para inclinarse a recoger la hojarasca que había reunido en el suelo - Pero pienso que un hombre que ha estado a punto de casarse, con una mujer que lleva años muerta, tiene que ser un completo distraído - le soltó, mirándola de reojo- Eso, o ha perdido la cordura definitivamente- se burló, mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a su tienda...

- ¡El asno hablando sobre orejas!- masculló la pequeña, completamente indignada con aquella insinuación...

- No le hagas caso- le aconsejó Matt - Solo lo ha dicho para molestarte -le explicó, tratando de calmarla...

- Tienes razón, ¿como podría mi padre intentar casarse con una mujer muerta?, y sobre todo teniendo cerca a mi madre, que es mil veces más hermosa que cualquiera, es bastante obvio que quien ha perdido la cordura, es ese anciano y nadie más- razonó Elízabeth para si misma...

Aquella noche, Elízabeth se sentó a la mesa, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras del anciano señor Archer, hasta que Annabelle, la sirvienta encargada de atender la mesa, depositó frente a ella un jugoso filete mignon con salsa de champiñones, puré de papa, y guarnición de verduras, que probablemente acabaría comiendo más a punta de los ruegos de su madre, que por el aspecto tan magnífico y apetecible que este ofrecía a simple vista, pues al igual que en los pasados días, seguía sin tener ni una pizca de apetito...

- Esta tarde estuvo en mi oficina el señor Archer - anunció Victor a su familia - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos pequeña?- se dirigió a su hija, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios...

- ¡Accidentalmente choqué con él y luego me disculpé, pero ese viejo chiflado se lo tomó como pretexto para insultarlos a ustedes, así que tal vez no se mereciera esa disculpa! - se defendió la niña...

- ¡Emily Elízabeth Van Dort!, ¿que vocabulario es ese? - la reprendió su madre, asombrada de la ligereza con la que su hija se refería a las personas mayores...

- ¿Que?, ya he dicho que los insultó- se excusó Elízabeth...

- Dejala en paz mi amor, de todas formas no existe nadie en todo Gray Village, que le demuestre a nuestra familia, el respeto que tu les muestras a ellos - la tranquilizó Victor...

- Pero cariño, esa no es excusa, para que nuestra hija se comporte igual que ellos - se quejó Victoria a su esposo...

- Aún así - dijo Victor, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa - Estoy seguro que ni esforzándose, nuestra pequeña podría ser tan grosera e hipócrita, como lo son con nosotros nuestros queridos vecinos, y de todas formas, ¿que fue lo que te dijo de nosotros ese anciano chiflado, cariño? -le preguntó Victor a su pequeña, conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la expresión del rostro de su esposa...

- Dijo que eras un distraído, o que estabas loco por intentar casarte con una mujer muerta - le contestó Elízabeth a su padre, aún con el ceño fruncido, el cual se suavizó al volver la mirada hacia el rostro de su progenitor - ¿Verdad que está loco, papi?, ¿verdad que nadie puede casarse con personas muertas?- le preguntó su hija...

- C..claro cariño - le contestó Victor, tratando de disimular frente a la pequeña, la gran sacudida mental que le había ocasionado aquella respuesta suya...

El tiempo continuó su marcha, en interminable sucesión de días y noches, hasta que pronto, el calendario señalaba el 02 de noviembre, una fecha celebrada por todos en la mansión Van Dort, el cumpleaños de Elízabeth, era siempre la ocasión de una gran fiesta, a la que todo niño en Gray Village deseaba asistir, siempre y cuando lograran convencer a sus padres de que les permitieran ir, por desgracia, no todos tenían esa suerte, ya que la mayoría consideraba a Elízabeth, como una mala influencia para sus hijos, por lo cual, los chicos acababan contentándose con mirar desde afuera, observando los juegos, escuchando las risas, e imaginando la gran diversión de la que se perdían...

aquella tarde, Elízabeth celebró, y se divirtió como nunca, y al terminar su fiesta de cumpleaños, subió hasta su habitación en compañía de sus padres, y poco a poco, fue abriendo cada presente que había recibido aquel día, un hermoso broche para el cabello, una muñeca de porcelana, un par de guantes de encaje, un brazalete de plata, un perfume de gardenias, etc, etc, hasta que finalmente solo quedaba un encantador estuche forrado en seda de color azul, con una bella mariposa bordada en el centro...

- Ese es de mi parte cariño - explicó Victor a su hija, mientras ella levantaba la tapa, para descubrir una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco, con el dije de una mariposa, incrustada con diamantes y zafiros, que al instante brillaron a la luz de las velas...

- ¡Papi, es hermosa!, ¡gracias! - exclamó Elízabeth, saltando de su cama para abrazar a su padre, agradeciendo el hermoso regalo que le había dado...

- De nada mi pequeña mariposa, es un placer - respondió Victor - Ahora a la cama, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir - le ordenó a la niña, poniendo un gesto de severidad, que ni su esposa, ni su hija creyeron...

A la mañana siguiente, Elízabeth se despertó muy temprano, se lavó, se puso un encantador vestido de color crema, adornado con rosas de color azul, y un lazo en la cintura del mismo color, con ayuda de nana Hildegard, se puso la hermosa gargantilla que le había dado su padre, en su cumpleaños, y bajó a desayunar con sus padres, al terminar, pidió como siempre, el acostumbrado permiso a su padre, para salir a jugar con Matt...

- Cuando concluyan las clases con tu tutor - le respondió su padre, tomando su maletín para irse a trabajar, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la pequeña, la cual suspiró derrotada, aceptando sin más remedio, la condición impuesta por su padre...

Aquella mañana se le hizo eterna, entre las clases de gramática, geografía, matemáticas y francés, sentía como si le faltara el aire, hasta que luego de cinco desesperantes horas, el señor Rhodes, su tutor, dio la clase por terminada, dejando a Elízabeth libre por el resto de ese día...

la pequeña recogió sus libros, y subió corriendo a su habitación, dejó todo sobre su escritorio, y corrió en busca de Matt, quien debía estar en la cocina, observando a su madre, mientras esta preparaba la comida del día...

al entrar, inspeccionó todo el lugar en busca de su amigo, hasta que Margaret, la madre de Matt, le informó que su hijo no se encontraba ahí...

- ¿Donde esta entonces? - preguntó la pequeña un tanto decepcionada...

- le he pedido que vaya al mercado, a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta para preparar la cena de esta noche, señorita - le informó Margaret, mientras cortaba unas zanahorias...

- entonces creo que iré a buscarlo, tal vez necesite ayuda - avisó la niña, para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de la cocina...

el mercado era un lugar pequeño, en comparación con los grandes almacenes que su padre había visitado durante sus viajes de negocios, fuera de Gray Village, por lo que no le resultó tan difícil dar con su amigo, que en ese momento se hallaba comprando especias en uno de los puestos más pequeños...

- Hola Matt - saludo la niña ...

- ¿Lizzie?, ¿no estabas en clase con tu tutor? - preguntó el pequeño, un tanto divertido con la situación, ya que su amiga llamaba la atención de todos en aquel lugar, pues era la única que vestía con ropas que para cualquiera resultarían llamativas, haciéndola parecer, más una princesa, que una común y corriente habitante del aburrido pueblo de Gray Village, sin mencionar que para variar, se hallaba cubierta de mariposas...

- Terminé hace un rato - respondió Elízabeth, restándole importancia al asunto...

caminaron juntos por los diferentes sitios a donde Matt, había sido enviado por encargo de su madre, y cuando por fin lo tenían todo, se toparon de frente con la última persona en todo el pueblo, con la que les gustaría encontrarse...

Tom Avery, el hijo del leñador del pueblo, era un chiquillo insufrible, que molestaba siempre a Matt y a Elízabeth, solo para divertirse, a pesar de que su padre era un hombre tranquilo y muy respetuoso con la familia Van Dort, el cual le había prohibido innumerable cantidad de veces, que importunara a la señorita Van Dort y a sus amistades, él seguía aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para hostigarlos, y hacerlos pasar un mal momento...

- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!, ¡pero si son el engendro de los Van Dort, y la rata asquerosa que siempre la sigue! - se burló Tom...

- ¡Fuera de mi vista, Avery!, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que quitarle el tiempo a los demás con tus tonterías? - le reprochó Elízabeth...

- y si no lo hago, ¿que? - la retó el chico, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona...

- Te acusaré con tu padre, y te castigará - lo amenazó la pequeña...

- Eso, si yo lo permito - le advirtió Tom, mientras él, y los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, comenzaban a acorralar a los dos amigos...

- ¡Corre! - gritó Matt, tirando del brazo de Elízabeth...

corrieron a través del pueblo, hasta llegar al puente de piedra que conducía al bosque, el cual atravesaron con intención de esconderse entre los árboles, al menos hasta que Tom se cansara de buscarlos, y entonces pudieran por fin regresar a casa, lo cual les tomó alrededor de una hora...

al salir de su escondite, Elízabeth le ayudó a Matt con la canasta de las compras, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, descubrió con horror que su pequeño escape le había costado bastante caro, pues la gargantilla que su padre le había dado en su cumpleaños, había desaparecido...

ambos niños la buscaron sin éxito, hasta que se hizo tarde y se vieron obligados a regresar...

en el camino, Matt consolaba a su amiga, diciéndole que al día siguiente lo intentarían, sin embargo la pequeña ya tenía sus propios planes, cuando todos en la mansión se habían ído a la cama, Elízabeth salió sigilosamente de su habitación, y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió al bosque, no le importaba encontrarse muerta de miedo, estaba dispuesta a no regresar a la mansión, hasta que hubiera encontrado su gargantilla...

aquel paisaje le resultaba tétrico y familiar de una forma desagradable, era la misma imagen que había visto cada noche desde que aquella molesta pesadilla comenzó a acosarla, sin embargo continuó avanzando, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, hasta llegar al sitio donde aquella tarde se había escondido con Matt, cuando escapaban de Tom...

comenzó a buscar su gargantilla minuciosamente, registrando cada raíz, cada roca, cada rincón, hasta que finalmente la vió, colgada de una de las ramas más bajas de uno de los árboles, Elízabeth se acercó lentamente para tomarla, pero tan pronto como la tocó, aquella horrible sombra que la había perseguido en sueños, apareció justo frente a ella, y al tocar su mano, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció...

Elízabeth, se sentía mareada, le pesaban los parpados, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que escucho a alguien cerca de ella gritando la frase que terminó de confundirla por completo...

- ¡Llegó otro! -...


End file.
